


Nolite Morte Sua

by sunoo



Category: ENHYPEN - Fandom
Genre: Dark Magic, Demons, M/M, Mystery, Thriller, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunoo/pseuds/sunoo
Summary: Park Sunghoon only wanted to find out about their town's myth and the mysterious death of the freshman which happened last year. But he didn't know that things were going to be much complicated than what he expected.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Lee Heeseung, Park Jongseong | Jay & Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Nolite Morte Sua

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨 TRIGGER WARNING 🚨  
> \- mentions of death

It was around spring when Sunghoon decided to visit the old library town that almost no one ever went to again because of the more modern libraries that has better facilities and are closer in the city. For a forty minutes bus ride, Sunghoon is kept in a bitter mood as he could only wish that the old library has what he wanted. He wasn't woken up by his mother far too early than his liking just to waste his time for nothing when it's a cozy Sunday morning to sleep in.

The only reason Sunghoon is willing to go there is because he couldn't find a single mythological book about their town that he wanted in modern libraries. He has only heard of rumors and tales, which eventually got him far too intrigued to back out from learning more of it.

Upon reaching his destination, Sunghoon felt goosebumps rising on his skin the moment he entered the old library. Even the door creaked loudly when he opened it, and the first sight that greeted him was a medium sized counter with an old lady sitting behind it.

She looked somewhat surprised when she saw Sunghoon, immediately sending him a warm smile as the boy gave a polite nod before asking if they have the book he's been searching for.

The old lady was hesitant at first to reply, but she did said yes after a little while; soon guiding Sunghoon aisle to aisle until they stopped in front of a rack. She pulled out a book ─ one that came to be a large size and _really really_ dusty, before handing it over to Sunghoon who accepted with a grateful word of thank you escaping his lips.

After asking if he needed anything else, the old lady merely walks away once hearing that Sunghoon wanted to search for books that he could casual read on. She offered to help, but Sunghoon respectfully declined, he really couldn't stand being near a stranger's presence for too long ─ no matter how nice they are. It just made him uncomfortable.

So the boy wanders across the old library, eyes roaming around each book spines in hope of finding one that could interest him. And he finally did. There was a journal-like book, he really thought it was a journal since the pages were blank when he opened it. Kind of odd seeing that the book actually has a title ; ' ** _nolite morte sua_** '.

Sunghoon didn't know what language it was, but he was drawn to the book. So without thinking much of what the title means, Sunghoon shrugged it off and took the book with him. Just as he was about to look for another book, his phone suddenly rang off, receiving a call from his mother that asked him if he could grocery shop.

He couldn't technically decline. Because his mother said ' _I'll give you extra allowance if you'd do this for me, but if you say no I'll cut off your allowance'_. And Sunghoon knows that his mother is a woman of her words.

Eventually, Sunghoon left with two books in hand; one about the mythological stories of their town ─ and one blank book with an odd title.

He didn't know if he should be regretful or lucky to have stumbled upon the second book that day.  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
"Hey, have you heard that our chemistry teacher back in freshmen just died last Saturday?"

"What ... Mr. Seo?"

"Yes. They said that he went home drunk and his car crashed into a tree, he died on the spot."

Sunghoon went still on his seat while eavesdropping the conversation that his two best friends Jay and Jake talks about. The recent death which fell upon their previous chesmitry teacher... _right_. His mind is already going to different places at once.

It happened. What was written in the book came to be real.

Sunghoon remembered seeing the blank book that he brought back a week ago suddenly have a black ink of strange words written on the first page. Just a name, a date, and a creepy short message that indicates a death.

**ㅤ**

**Seo Yoon**  
**O4-18-2O21 ; 11:39 P.M.**  
**Car crash.**

**ㅤ**

And the prophecy ─ _or such_ , really did happen.

His fists unknowingly began to clench, knuckles turning white which began to resemble his growing pale face. Sunghoon couldn't believe it, couldn't believe himself. So he whisked out the odd book from inside his backpack ( _he actually carries it around since he thought it might come off as handy at times_ ) and instantly opened it, revealing the first page that still has the same exact words.

"What's that?" he heard Jake's voice from his right.

Without hesitation, Sunghoon turned his book around and showed it to his friends. He doesn't want to deal with this problem alone, and was even worried if it's just his brain playing games with him.

"Do you see this?" Sunghoon asked back as he watches his friends' reaction towards reading the page.

Jake then gasped once he saw what was written, while Jay only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The latter then speaks up, "you got a death note?"

"No? I found this book while wandering around the old town library." Sunghoon explained. Jay then reaches out to grab the book, soon inspecting it carefully as if he just found a mysterious object ─ which was actually correct. Jake also leaned towards the blond, giving meaningless pokes on the front cover, treating the book like a poison. "Why did you even go there anyway?" he asked with a frown.

"I wanted to find out about the reason behind that freshman's death last year." Sunghoon casually answered, not realising the sudden concerned looks his friends sent to him. " _Yang Jungwon?!_ " Jay hissed, his voice coming off much louder than intended which earned Jake to slap the back of his head. The blond winced a little over the impact, but his face remains rigid. "Sunghoon, no. Haven't you heard? Anyone who tries to find out about him and his death, would end up dead as well."

Sunghoon only shrugs. "That's probably just a close coincidence." he said, yet his expression slowly contorts into one that resembled hesitance. "Besides, I think I've found something that might hit close with it."

"You what?!" Jay once again exclaimed loudly. Several students who were sitting near them immediately shoots a glare at him, seeing that they're currently at the school library. Jake only huffed a sigh, not even bothering to stop Jay this time and pretended to not know him instead.

"Anyway, I don't think we should talk about that here. Come on, let's just go to my house." Jake offered as he began to stand up and walked away, Sunghoon copying his action while Jay remained flabbergasted on his seat since he was a bit late and got left behind.

"Hey wait up!"

But just a few tables away, without their realisation, one boy watches those three best friends with a sharp hardened gaze. And no one could really know what he has in mind.  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
Whenever they hang out, Jake's house has always been their favorite place to go. Not only because of how friendly his parents are, but there's always a plate of sweets ready to greet them at the kitchen; courtesy to Jake's mother for having baking as her hobby.

And today was no exception. Lounged on Jake's living room were JaSuKe who are busy munching away on chocolate chip cookies instead of discussing what they really came here for. Jake has his head laid on Jay's shoulder, both of them sitting on the couch and eyes zeroed in on the television that is currently broadcasting a cartoon show. Sunghoon who sits on the floor in front of them is also distracted on his own, right hand holding a cookie and left hand holding his phone, watching a compliation of cute dog videos.

"Hey boys, are you all staying here for dinner as well?" Jake's mother came while holding a tray of what seems to be a large bowl of fruit punch. Jake was quick to stand up and help his mother place the tray down on the coffee table while his friends thanked her for the drink.

"Yes for me, not sure about Sunghoon though." Jay answered mindlessly, already taking an empty cup before pouring fruit punch into the cup. The thing about Jay is that he hates going home. _Or could he even call it a home?_ The blond is always alone; housemaids being an exception, so it was no surprise that he actually spends more time in Jake's house than his own.

Sunghoon who heard his name being mentioned could only smile at Jake's mother who is already staring at him expectantly. "Thank you for the offer auntie, but mom wanted me to be home right before dinner." Sunghoon politely declined.

Jake's mother gave an understanding nod before she told Sunghoon to at least grab a cup of fruint punch in which he is more than willing to have, and soon she left the three boys who are now reminded of why they gathered here.

"Okay so Yang Jungwon was rumored to be choked to death, right?" Sunghoon spoke up while his friends only nodded at him without talking so they wouldn't interrupt whatever he has to say. "But it's odd that there was no fingerprints found on his neck. Even though the police says that the suspect might have been using a glove, the forensic mentioned his way of being choked is .. strange. Like someone is choking him, but not physically."

"Wait how did you know that? I've literally only heard about it now." Jake questioned, confusion clearly displayed fully on his face. Jay who was sitting beside him could only snort. "Did you forget that Hoon's father is a detective?" he replied. Realisation soon dawned upon the Australian boy. " _Oh right_."

"So you're saying that someone is walking around with the power of Jane by their side?" Jake blurted out once more. His friends could only send him questioning looks. "Seriously? You guys don't know Jane? She was in Twilight! Portrayed by Dakota Fanning? Does that rings a bell to you?"

Sunghoon and Jay shares a glance while Jake lets out an exasperated groan. "I get it, Twilight's bullshit but everyone must've watched it at least once."

Jay rolled his eyes and faked a cough so they could divert the topic back to what's in hand. "And then? What's the ' _something_ ' you found that you mentioned at the library earlier?"

"About that.. so you guys know that this town has a lot of myths and whatnot, right? And we know that it's just scary stories to warn off the children so they will behave. But I couldn't help to think ... what if Jungwon's death is connected with one of the myths? And if it is, then which one?" Sunghoon began, showing them his phone screen as Jay and Jake scans over it like meerkats. "I went to the old town library to search for a book that consist of this town's myths since I couldn't find it on any other libraries in the city."

"The dedication." Jay murmured while Jake still continued to read the page from the mythological book that Sunghoon has captured beforehand. "Why didn't you bring the book here?"

"It's fucking gigantic and heavy, my back will literally break to carry it around for a whole day."

Jake who has been silent all this time decided to speak, reading the words on the phone out loud. "Spiro is a creature which origins from the wrath of a dead mother that gave birth to a half demon child. Soon after her baby was born, villagers killed her baby based on fear of the unknown. The baby who died from lack of air caused the mother's spirit to enrage. Her demon husband then decided to summon a soul in Hell to emmerge their body with his wife's, and when such creature was born, they took in revenge by killing off every villagers by having them lose air like how they killed her baby."

"First of all, that story is so fucked up. But second of all, why do you think Spiro is the one that killed Jungwon?" Jay asked.

"If you think about it, it kind of makes sense. Jungwon was choked to death but not physically, and the way Spiro kills hits close to Jungwon's death." Sunghoon tried to reason.

Jay only released a heavy sigh while Jake grew quiet, they both then fell into their own thoughts as Sunghoon grabs his phone again and scrolled into the next picture.

"Here, read this one."

Hesitantly, both of his friends looked at the phone screen once more and reads what was displayed there.

_Since then, Spiro always needs to kill a soul each year to feed off their strength or else they will be weakened and sent back to Hell. It is said that they only seek for the innocents, as why they were created in the first place was because of the death of an innocent baby._

"Well.. I don't know Hoon, your investigation is _umm_ something. But correlating someone's death with a myth? That's hardly believable." Jay eventually said after a little while.

Sunghoon knew that what he kept in store would sound undeniably strange. So he couldn't really blame his friends for not believing in him. But somehow, he couldn't really hold himself from feeling a tinge of disappoinment and tad bit of anger.

"You believe that whoever tries to find out about Jungwon's death would end up dead too, isn't that technically a myth as well?"

"I, yes but─"

"I think it's time for me to go home. My mom's probably already searching for me." Sunghoon said, already slinging his bag across his shoulder.

Both Jay and Jake sends wary glances at each other before the Australian boy tries to ease the slowly rising tempered boy. "Hoon that's not what we meant─"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Nonetheless, Sunghoon already walked away and quickly exited Jake's house. He left with a bitter feeling down his throat, but the boy didn't even know why he was feeling so disgruntled. It made him quite uneasy since his emotions were slowly becoming unbalanced.

As Sunghoon paced down the streets in a somewhat hurried pace, he was quite unaware of an upcoming danger. And when he finally realised, it was all too late.  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
On the other side, Jay and Jake were also not doing well. They didn't mean to offend Sunghoon and possibly hurt his feelings.

"Should we run after him?" Jake questioned, looking at Jay who immediately stood up after hearing that. He didn't respond but Jake already knew the answer to that, so he followed along the blond's movement as they began to leave Jake's house.

They ran together, passing through the streets that would lead them to the open road. But right on the corner before they could reach the big road, an object sitting on the street surprised them.

It was Sunghoon's backpack. Just lying there. Without its owner.

"Shit! Jake, try to call him." Jay ushered in panic while jogging to pick up Sunghoon's bag. Jake who received the order only nods, taking out his phone and began to dial Sunghoon's number.

It was all quiet ... until they heard ringing from inside Sunghoon's bag.

"Well fuck."


End file.
